1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to paper handlers and more particularly to an improved computer paper tab stripper.
2. Prior Art
Various devices are available for shredding, stripping and otherwise processing paper. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,516 for handling multiple carbon forms. Certain of such devices have been utilized to strip off perforated side margins from computer paper and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,529,113, 4,657,163 and 4,782,986. Generally, such devices have either been complicated and expensive and/or have not made the stripping easy and positive, but have resulted in a danger of tearing the computer paper.
There remains a need for an improved side margin or tab stripper for computer paper, which stripper will be simple, inexpensive and efficient and which will permit the positive stripping off of the side margin without ripping the rest of the computer paper.